


Tonight We Went All The Way

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Isaac Hempstead-Wright - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and an unknown female (we assume it's his girlfriend) decide to take things all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We Went All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is horrible tbh. I had no idea how to end it and I don't normally write het fan fiction.

Isaac broke the kiss and pushed her back against the wall, looking into her eyes. She smiled slyly and glanced down, eyeing the growing bulge in his tight jeans. He looked back at her intently as her hand wandered down his chest and to his crotch. She grabbed it gently in her hand and squeezed, enticing a moan to escape from Isaac's lips. 

He came close again and kissed her neck while thumbing her nipples through her shirt, and now she was the one moaning into his ear. When he couldn't take anymore of her rubbing him through his jeans he pulled back and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch in his living room.   
Before pushing her down on to the couch he undressed her quickly, shirt off, bra to the side, skirt flung somewhere over his head... When she was standing there in just her panties he stopped to look at her again. She was flushed and breathing heavily. He began undressing himself then. In the same fashion, clothes went everywhere with no care where they landed. 

It was dark in the house, and moonlight filtered in from the window, casting shadows on the two. In the quiet of the house all you could hear was their breathing. Isaac came forward and touched her shoulders lightly, and brought her into him for a kiss. His hands trailed down her back, reaching her panties. He slipped his hands inside the waistband and began sliding them down her hips. They eventually fell off and she stepped out if them.   
Without breaking the kiss Isaac brought his hands back around and cupped her breasts, squeezing gently, before letting one hand move down her stomach , playing lightly on her skin. She was digging her nails into his back from the pleasure, and she was moaning into his kisses more intently. 

When his hand reached the place between her thighs, he stopped. She broke the kiss then and whispered, "Isaac..Please."   
He pushed her down then, onto the couch and had her lean back. He grasped her legs from underneath, behind the knees and spread them. He placed his mouth above her opening and used his hands to spread it for better access. He inhaled her scent, and it made him harder. His tongue flicked out, probing her. She cried out when he found a particular spot she seemed fond of. He focused his attention there for a while, lightly stroking with his tongue, when he felt a hard nub of flesh at the top. He pulled back for a moment to look and she gasped, grabbing his head and pulling him back down. 

Encouraged he kept going, but feeling bold he brought one hand down to her opening and using just one finger, he stroked her, teasingly placing his finger just inside. She was so wet, his fingers were coated in just moments. She nudged him with her foot and he took the hint, slipping his finger in all the way. He immediately felt her clamp down on his finger and she moaned louder than he'd ever heard before.   
Her hips were moving and he could feel her trying to get his finger deeper inside her. He removed his finger and she cried out. He came up on top of her and kissed her hard, and she could taste herself on his lips. She moaned deeply as she felt him enter her. 

Isaac was amazed. He never thought it would feel like this. She was so warm and wet, enveloping him. He thrust in and out slowly at first, but it wasn't long before he couldn't contain his mounting pleasure and soon he found himself speeding up. He could hear it every time he entered her, the sound of him penetrating her, he could feel her clamping down on him and squeezing him....she was whimpering and tossing her head from side to side now. She lifter her legs for him, allowing him to go deeper. He grabbed one of her legs and held it up while using the other hand to play with her breasts. Her moans and cries were getting more and more intense and he watched her face as she hit her peak. Her mouth formed a little "O" and the sound she made sent him over the edge and he couldn't wait any longer.   
Isaac pulled out quickly and he finished on her stomach, as they agreed to this to be safe. He sat there just looking at her beautiful body, coated in his essence. She looked up at him and blushed madly, then looked down at her stomach. She reached out and touched it experimentally. This was her first time too. She got some on her finger tip and brought it to her mouth. She licked it off gingerly and looked at Isaac. 

"Not what I was expecting as far as taste, a bit salty... would probably taste better warm and fresh. So I know what we're going to try next time." She laughed and pushed him off her. Isaac helped her up off the couch and they proceeded to pick up their clothes that were so carelessly tossed around earlier. They were just done getting dressed when they heard Isaac's parent pull up in the car. They quickly sat down and turned on the TV and tried their hardest to seem like they were into the show that was on when Helen came in. His dad came in moments later.   
Helen looked at the two and shook her head before turning the lights on and heading into the kitchen. His dad just smiled at him and went upstairs. 

She and Isaac just looked at each other before breaking out in fits of laughter. Isaac pulled her close and whispered to her.   
"That was a close one. We'll need to be better prepared next time." He kissed her forehead sweetly and they got up to go help Isaac's mom in the kitchen.


End file.
